


All You Can Get

by BadTasteGang



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Begging, Classroom Sex, College AU, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadTasteGang/pseuds/BadTasteGang
Summary: Eiffel needs some quick relief and Hera needs to procrastinate writing her report. Funny how things work out like that.





	All You Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I lied in the summary, Hera isn't procrastinating her report. I'm sorry I led you on like this.

Doug thinks he’s going to go crazy. When was the last time he actually got laid? Months ago, long before he moved to this school. He used to have his choice of friends and fuck buddies to mess around with, and now all he's able to get is quick handjobs under the desk in the goddamn computer lab. It's not fair, it's not fair how much she teases him, it's not- Hera brushes her thumb over the head of his dick and his breath hitches. Okay, okay. Maybe it's not _so_ bad, she definitely knows how to use her hands, but still, can't she see how badly he needs more? She’s very peppy for an ice queen.

His head is on her shoulder, trying to nuzzle and kiss her neck through her thick hair. The smell of her berry scented shampoo always goes to his head and for fear of being disgustingly gooey, he's daydreamed about smelling it on his pillow while she sleeps next to him more than once. Right now, though, all he's thinking about it how badly he wants to feel her tongue on his cock.

“Hera, please, I-”

“Shh…” she breathes. The room is empty except for the two of them, but she still always hushes him when he tries to talk - _shut up and let me work, or I'll send you back to your room with blue balls._ One of her hands absently taps at the keyboard while the other is wrapped around his dick. Her eyes don't leave the screen, not even when he tries for the umpteenth time to slide a hand up her skirt.

“Doug,” she warns, her voice soft. “What are you doing?”

“Please, darlin’...” he mumbles in response.

“Please what?” She pulls her hand away and he whines in protest. Spits in her palm, grabs his dick again, listens to him moan in relief. “Talk to me, Doug~”

“ _Please_ , God, fuck me.” She giggles and turns to kiss the top of his head. His fingers brush the hem of her underwear.

“Do you deserve it?”

“Yes,” he lies.

“Have you been a good boy?”

“Yes!”

“Promise?” She strokes his hair back from his face.

“Yes…!” He looks so desperate, his lip red and bitten, his cheeks flushed, his eyes hungry, and it would be so easy to give in. Tell him she'll let him eat her out. _I'll give you the honour of getting me off_.

“Doug?” He'd be on his knees in an instant, under the desk with his head up her skirt.

“Mhm…?”

“If you want, I'll let you touch me~” The words have barely left her mouth before he’s pulled her panties to the side and started rubbing her clit. A little too sudden, a little too rough, it makes her yelp and buck her hips. Right, of course. It's _him_ , she should've expected him to be too eager. “N-not so hard!” she scolds, roughly squeezing his dick in retaliation. He groans and leans into her hand, wanting more. _Unbelievable._  At least he slows down. He massages her softly, moving his hand down to feel how wet she is; it's embarrassing, but the thrill of messing around with him in a classroom where they could easily get caught turns her on like nobody's business, and she's so aroused she's throbbing.

Hera lets her eyes slide shut and she focuses on what she feels - his spare hand brushing the hair away from her neck and his tongue against the bare skin, his dick hot and twitching in her hand as she strokes it, his fingers pushing into her and thrusting as best he can despite the awkward angle. She knows he wants to fuck her, knows he'd give anything to get her in his bed, but it's just too much fun winding him up. Not to mention his ego would probably become unbearable if he got his way.

“Baby...” he whispers, and she smiles. He is cute, though, she has to admit. It's fun having someone to play around with. It's funny watching him sidle into her classroom at the end of the day, squirming in his seat and clumsily flirting until she rolls her eyes with a smirk and unzips his pants. And it's definitely funny listening to him complain endlessly that he can't get laid. _Oh, you poor thing. Let me press F on the world's smallest keyboard._

He moans again, breath hot against her neck, hips jerking.

“Shh~” She reaches down and strokes the knuckles of the fingers he has buried inside her. “Keep quiet.” _Keep quiet, don't get so noisy someone comes to check on us, hurry up and get him off so I can finish writing this report_. He chooses that moment to bite her and he sucks at her neck like a slobbery vampire as she gasps a string of curses. “Doug, don't… Don't bite so hard…!” He grumbles in response and gently nibbles her neck instead.

“That better?”

“That's… Ohh… Yes…” She can feel him smiling against her skin for a moment before he gets back to work, pulling his fingers out of her to rub her clit. Her wrist is getting sore now but she picks up the pace and keeps pumping his cock. The way his voice shakes as he gets close is more than enough to motivate her to keep going.

“Hera, baby, don't stop…”

“What will you do if I stop?” Her hand slows down and he whimpers.

“Don't…!”

“Beg me?”

“Oh, please,” he rambles, “Please please don't stop, please don't, I've been so good, I'm so close, please don't stop now…!” She giggles, the sound high and gaspy.

“Beg me to make you cum~”

“Hera…!” he whines, and she squeezes him again. “F-fine. Hera… Hera, baby, I need to cum so bad, please~ You're so good and I'm so close, please just make me cum, I'll do anything you want I just need you to- huh…?” He stops to catch his breath and looks at her writhing in her seat, hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her moans. His hand is on autopilot, still rubbing her as she climaxes. _Fuck, the sounds she's making are amazing_ … He gently moves her hand away from him and keeps jerking himself off, watching her face as she stops covering her mouth and pants softly. She's flushed and has a big dopey smile, her eyes dreamy. _Jesus Christ, she's adorable._

“Thank you,” she murmurs, and leans across to kiss him. Her lips are soft and her tongue ever so gently brushes against his and she tastes like bubblegum and _fuck, I'm-_ he moans in delight and his hand speeds up as he cums. Hera pulls away and looks down at him fucking his fist under the desk with a very pleased expression on her glowing face.

“Aww, Doug,” she sighs, still breathless. “You made a mess. Again~” He manages a smile, his deep breaths matching hers.

“Clean me up? Please?” he adds.

“Only because you asked so nicely~” She considers it for a moment, using her finger to wipe up the semen that had got on his jeans, then leans down and pops his cock in her mouth. _Weren't expecting that, were you?_ His surprised gasp is quickly followed by a low moan and he gingerly runs his fingers through her hair as she runs her tongue over him and laps up the excess cum running down his shaft. _Damn, you're already getting soft? You're a true one hit wonder, Doug Eiffel._ She sits up again and swallows. There's a beat, gazing at each other in the after class afterglow, then,

“You need to eat more fruit.” He blinks then cracks up.

“Hey!” She pulls an exaggerated face and moves to pull her clothes back into place.

“Do you want me to do that again?”

“I mean, if you're offering…”

“Then eat some pineapple!” She turns back to the computer, wiggling the mouse to wake it up. “And go away. Unlike _some_ people I want to get my work done tonight.” He leans over and plants a soft kiss on her neck. Enjoys how it makes her shiver. “I mean it, Eiffel… Unless you want to sit in silence and watch me finish this report.” That's his cue to leave.

“I'll see you later,” he says, pushing his wheely chair back after doing up his pants and getting to his feet.  

“Mm.” She's already focused on the screen again, fingers flying over the keyboard at a record speed. Pause. Read what she's written. Another burst of typing. Doug watches her for a moment, absently licking his fingers clean, then hoists his bag onto his shoulder.

“Bye, babe~”

“Mm? Oh, bye.” Already losing interest, more invested in the document in front of her. What did he say? Ice queen. He walks to the door and leans on the frame.

“Oh, Hera?” Exasperated sigh, glancing at him for just a moment.

“What?”

“Enjoy that hickey~” He watches her squeak angrily, fumble for her phone and open the camera to check her neck before he ducks out of the room. Better leave before she yells at him for that. Maybe she'll come to his room to chew him out later. Yeah, let her yell at him in bed. That'd be hot. 


End file.
